Mei and Lock
by Marcy Bayd
Summary: about the times when the jagds became the jagds. people go to the cities expecting normal engagements and such and come to find lawlessness is that a word.and death. reviews are much apprieciated. flames are welcome as well.
1. Chapter 1

k. cut me some slack with details and such. i only got the game a few months ago and am not half way through, but whatevs.  
needless to say this is my first FFTA fic, so ... yeah...

reviews are apreciated.

* * *

"Mei! Meiyou!" A frantic human boy screamed running through the trees. Huge billows of flame engulfed the area and spewed out into the night sky. Somewhere close by an old nu mou sage sat on a log throwing off sprays of water alongside an even older black mage, stooped over a cane, trying to conjure a blizzaraga. 

The boy was waving around his own sleet rod trying to keep the fire from his path, but the moment he past the protection yielded and the ground was burned to ashes. "Meiyou!" He shouted, his voice hoarse and dry.

Then, out of nowhere, a beam of light came flying from a patch of dead trees and swallowed him whole. A sensation of pureness crept through him so hard that he felt completely healed as if he never had been shot and slashed at, but cured… cured… "Meiyou!" Only Meiyou could wield a good enough curaga spell in this area of the woods.

She came bounding from the trees, her long white hair burned and charred and her skin torn and bleeding. "Elvos!" She cried and flung herself to the boy, sobbing and hysterical. Again the spell wound its way through him but he could feel the warmth flowing through her as well. "Curaga!" she said with such force that for a moment it hurt him more than it helped.

She was shaking.

"Meiyou," he whispered and stroked her back, pressing her to him.

"I thought I'd lost you…" she whimpered, tears streaming from her green eyes.

He didn't answer, just stood there in the midst of a thousand fires holding her.

* * *

yeah it was short. it will get longer, i promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

**yeah, i kinda said that i knew the first chap would be short.  
whateves. i need some flames. it's cold over here.**

**yeah, to clear up confusion this will have nothing to do with marche or any of them. i hate writing and using actual characters. **

**the italics are flashbacks**

* * *

Two

_"Muscadet… yeh, kupo, I've 'eard o it."_ _a small moogle, wearing a wizard hat that he had to keep pulling up from covering his eyes._

A body lie in the street, the legs chopped off and shoved up the shirt.

_"Long ways, kupo… 'haps twenty suns." he stroked his chin pensively._

The moon had hardly risen into the sky when an owl hooted across the lands. It had been five days since Mei had last scene the moogle.

_"Yes… twenty suns should be enough, kupo…"_

Another was sprawled across a log, the head resting on the chest.

_"If ye 'it the water ye went too fa'."_

The fresh smell of fish hung over the town and sent her stomach into agony. She hadn't had a good bite to eat in days. Nuts here, a berry there, a rotten Chocobo egg the previous night, and loads of gyshal greens. The thought of seafood was quite tempting.

Somewhere close by a bell tolled eight and a loud wail shot through the air like a bullet.

_He pointed a small finger, "Follow the roads by day, kupo…"_

She emerged from the woods and marveled at the sight ahead of her. A town so vast that she could hardly see the other end of it. When she turned her head towards the moon she saw a harbor.

_He pulled the viera's cloak and spoke directly in her ear, "… don't speak to anyone, kupo."_

A man clothed as a fighter came from a ship with a large sack over his shoulder bulging at the sides and emitting beams of light from the worn parts in the cloth.

_"Don't go into the towns, kupo."_

His armor was dentented and his cloak was shred to a pulp. The parts in his shirt that were visible were bleeding ceaselessly and he seemed to have a bad limp in his left leg. He trekked towards the city and then stopped before the first building.

Mei looked apprehensively at the scene.

Another came from the ship, a blue mage with a drawn Shamshir in one handand a Sacri Shield in the other. And then another, an Assassin with a Max's Oathbow aimed and ready. And another one, a tiny, tiny moogle atop a chocobo attached to a cart.

"_At night don't stop to rest, kupo..." _

When the two with weapons got before the fighter they each entered a building and came back dragging a body after them.

_"Dost ye know, kupo?" he said in a faint voice. _

Mei gasped and ran from the city.

_"Know what?" Mei croaked and then rubbed her throat. _

Tears streaming from her eyes she scampered over logs and rocks and splashed through streams, leaping over crevices, and climbing over anything that got in her way.

_"Something's happening in the far-off towns." He said in a grave voice._

Out of no where a pair of humans jumped from a tree and pinned her to the ground.

"Engage!" She shouted at the top of her lungs and clung to her katana ready to fight.

But no judge came.

_"What?"_

One of them, a paladin of sorts slashed at her back with a Nagrarok, and the other grabbed her weapon and tucked it deep into a bag hanging from his shoulder. Laughing, the thief stole her armor, her helm, her rings and earrings, while the paladin struck her immobile and unable to act.

_The moogle shivered and turned to look over his shoulder, "The judges, kupo, are leaving the smaller towns."_

She shrieked at the top of her lungs, trying to draw any attention of a judge to the scene, but the thief did a water veil and left her silenced. It felt like a glove had been shoved down her throat.

_"There be rumors of them leaving, kupo, leaving to the bigger cities."_

Wet and miserable she lied there weeping.

_"But who will enforce the laws?"_

Nimbly and quickly the thief made a rip through her dress and threw it over his head.

_"That be the concern, kupo."_

The paladin loosened his belt and pushed the thief aside.

_He stopped talking and stared at something unattainable in the distance. "Where did ye come from, kupo?"_

She gasped and tried to shove him off but he was at least two times her weight.

_"The viera tribe Ahli in the north."_

Suddenly she felt the spells keeping her down lift, and the invisible cloth jammed down her mouth dissolved.

_"I be from Dorsa, kupo."_

Immediately, she jammed her knee up into his stiffening groin. He shouted in pain and rolled off her. The thief, half paying attention, reached for his knife, but she was already up and yelling.

"Madeen!" She bellowed and watch the clouds gather and the beast come from the sky. A ball of holy magic blast down upon them and they fell back.

The Paladin gathered himself quickly and shouted, "Return Magic!" And the same force that she had cast came back and smacked her hard, knocking her from her feet.

"Quickly," the paladin shouted at the thief.

"Speedbreak!" he shouted and Mei felt her senses slowing.

The next hours were a blur. Every so often they would slow her again.

They squeezed her, felt her, licked her, and did everything she didn't want from them to her. Every so often one would get a top her and break her.

Finally, she felt the spell break but by then they were gathering their belongings and tucking everything stolen from her in a bag. Before leaving the thief turned back and stared her in the eye.

_"I hope to meet you again, kupo."_

"Get out of here." He said and tossed back a cheap bow and a few arrows.

She couldn't look at him. Tears burned her eyes and her head felt light. Vomit came from her mouth and she rolled onto her side away from the leaving men.

The paladin kept walking but the thief turned back. "Get out of here before more come."

She wailed and buried her face under her arms.

He sighed. "Just don't go into any towns."

"Leave!" She howled and vomited again.

"Are you alright?"

She stopped and stared him in the eyes. Shakily, she got to her feet. "You have the nerve to speak to me! You have the nerve to look me in the eye!" she slapped him hard with a beso toxico but the poison was repelled.

"Leave me." She said strongly and turned her bare back to him.

She stood there for hours crying until the next moon came and she fell asleep under a tree.

* * *

yes. i kno i could have added more in, but im lazy. sue me.

review please.


End file.
